Sel & Yume's Valentine Special
by shizuyue
Summary: [Shonen ai] Weiss Kreuz, Gundam W, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gensomaden Saiyuki chars are invited to a Valentine Special in a AU Dimension.
1. Trinkling In

**Valentine's Special**

Author's Notes

Warning: This fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. And it's slightly lime-ish, meaning it contains a some hint of sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: None of the anime characters belong to me, I'll be rich if they do. However, my own inserted characters are mine mine mine! Steal and die die die! And may you be stuck in whatever hell purgatory negative karma that you believe in and never get unstuck! Muahahahahah...! And about the battle arena design, I took it from my very favorite game: RedMoon Online. I described it out into words so the design does not belong to me at all.

Seluna says: This fic is a collaboration between me and Yumeshi, and we were thinking of throwing a lot a lot of bishies together for Valentine's Day. We wanted to write all the chapters out by the Valentine's Day in 2002 (I think) but unfortunately only got this out.

Chapter 1 – Trinkling In

"Mmm... This place is nice. All those wine, beer, whiskey..."

"And all the food here..."

"All you think about is food, you stomach brain monkey."

"I am not a monkey, you erokapa!"

"Maa...maa...guys..."

"Not a monkey, then what? Baka?"

"Don't call me stupid, you gokiburi kappa!"

""You two stop it NOW!"

"It was Gojyo's fault not mine!"

"It was that monkey's fault!"

Three gunshots rang out almost immediately and an awkward silence remained for seconds. Goku and Gojyo had both grabbed each other and cowered together in fear that the shots might hit them. Sanzo's was standing up with one leg on his seat, his silver spirit-ascending gun pointed at the two who were quarrelling and Hakkai just blinked his eyes. It was like everyone was frozen.

When they found themselves, a pissed Gojyo reached out to grab Sanzo when he tripped on something, supposingly Goku's foot, and stumbled forward...

--------------------

Schuldich's apartment

"Mou Ken-kun, Youji-kun! Stop that now!"

"Jealous, bishounen?"

"There's nothing I should be jealous about, it's just that..."

"Just what? Nagi's not been good to you?"

"No! It's just embarrassing!" Some red painted themselves on Omi's cheeks.

"You know, it's hard to believe that our Omittchi is not a virgin, going pink like that!"

"Hn."

"Mou! Aya-kun too?"

Omi blushed even harder, stepping towards Nagi, his lover, who had all his attention on the wires in front of him.

"Trying to escape, bishounen?"

Before Omi could answer, the basement below where they were suddenly lit up.

"Alright! It worked!" Nagi and Schuldich gave each other high fives. Soon the whole group was proceeding down the stairs into the basement and went across the room to the other exit, a fancy looking door. They pushed through the door and went into a room which looked incredibly like a pub.

As they entered, they heard gunshots being fired.

"What's happening there?"

"Let's go check it out!"

And the whole group went charging towards wherever the shots came from. As they ran, they heard an 'Oomph!' and Ken, the local klutz had managed to get tripped by one of the legs of a chair, and stumbled forward…

--------------------

Crimson and chocolate strands of silk flew towards each other and stopped very abruptly, then parted slowly. Around them, eight pairs of eyes stared at them wearing the same large, nearly popped out state.

"Mmm... nice, although I don't usually kiss guys except for one."

Words flowed out from the mouth of the one with red hair, and a blush almost equally red appeared on the face of the one with brown hair.

Then a fist suddenly flew out from nowhere and slammed into the redhead's face. Red hair flowed as the head it is connected to snap to one side.

"Youji!"

"Gojyo!"

"Damn, it hurts." Gojyo turned his head back and stared at the culprit of the forming bruise on his cheek with blazing wine red eyes. "And you hit me on my face!"

"You kissed my boyfriend! Although knowing Ken's clumsiness, it might be an accident but you deserve that punch for that comment!" Green eyes with a matching degree of fury flashed dangerously.

"Youji, it was really an accident!" Chocolate hair boy, Ken Hidaka went to his boyfriend's side and tried to explain frantically. "I tripped on a chair leg and fell towards him."

Another brunette stepped out to stand beside the fuming redhead and spoke, "Gojyo must have tripped over Goku's foot and fell forward. It wasn't intentional."

"But he made that comment..."

"Youji, it's alright. Let's just go, please?" Ken's face resembled a tomato and he was trying hard to hide it as he persuades his blond boyfriend to not make things difficult.

"I don't think I said anything wrong and before he goes," Gojyo pointed to Youji, "he must apologize to me for the punch."

"You deserve it. I won't apologize."

"Why you bas..."

"Is anything wrong here?" A petite girl wearing an oversized black shirt popped out from nowhere beside them and asked politely.

"Yeah, these two are going to fight." The blond monk replied instantly. "Take care of them."

"Hey Sanzo, you..."

"If you wish to fight, I will lead you to the arena." The girl cut Gojyo off and said helpfully.

"No no no, we are not going to fight. Right, Omi? Omi?" The soccer-loving florist of Weiss turned around to find out that the youngest member of Weiss was gone, along with the Weiss leader and their Schwarz lovers.

"If you are trying to find your friends, they have found a seat there." The girl pointed a direction out to Ken cheerfully. "Seems like they came here before."

"Then let's go, Youji." Poor Ken was thoroughly embarrassed by this commotion, which was partly his fault.

"Said that you guys are not gonna go before apologizing." Gojyo was adamant about getting his apology.

"Not going to apologize." Youji was equally stubborn to insist that he's right.

"Then you are going to the arena." The girl smiled brightly and the surroundings swirled and changed into that of a gray room with a darker circle enclosed by barriers in the center, where Youji, Gojyo and their lovers are standing.

"How did you do that, miss?" Hakkai asked the question on everyone's mind first.

"Did you read your invitations carefully? This is a different dimension where anything can happen." The girl looked at them with mild accusation then pointed at the only door in the big room. "That is the exit that leads back to the pub. It will be locked until your argument is over."

"How would you know, pretty girl?" Youji asked in his usual playboy manner.

"I will know, Kudoh. By the way, you may call me Kiana." The girl flashed him and the others a sunny smile and vanished.

"Now you done it, Youji. What are we going to do?"

"I suppose Gojyo and Youji-san have to make peace or fight." Hakkai told them the two available options helpfully.

"Not going to apologize." Youji spoke quickly and firmly.

Gojyo clenched one hand together and smiled carelessly, "Then we fight."

"Right." Youji confirmed and they started to throw fists legs elbows knees at each other.

Meanwhile, Hakkai and Ken went outside the ring where they watch their lovers fight. Then Ken made a comment about Youji's jealous bouts and Hakkai replied about how possessive Gojyo can be and they started conversing about how similar their respective boyfriends are.

--------------------

"Is it alright to let them be?" Omi asked, somewhat worried about the two Weiss members who were left behind as he sipped his non-alcoholic drink.

The German redhead smirked unkindly, "They are currently in the battle arena. Balinese kitty is fighting for the honor of his boyfriend."

"Schu..." Nagi warned when he saw the worry in his lover's eyes grew every second.

"They'll be fine, Omi."" The other redhead present reassured the young blond while glaring at Schuldich for making the teen even more worried. "Relax and go dance with Nagi."

Nagi took the chance and stirred Omi to the dance floor where the latter forgot all about his friend.

"What about us, kitty?" Schuldich leaned forward despite the Fujimiya-eye-daggers and nibbled at Aya's neck, a place he knew was his lover's weak spot.

As expected, Aya shuddered and a soft moan escaped him. The two amethyst orbs on his face called eyes went a few tones darker with passion and after several moments, his breathed huskily. "Schu..."

"Mmm...?" The telepath answered lazily and pulled back to admire the delicious sight named Fujimiya Aya.

"Can you dance?" He attempted to direct his boyfriend's attention elsewhere.

Looking very mock insulted, Schuldich pouted dramatically, "Kitty, you are looking down on your great lover."

"Hn." Aya actually rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips helplessly. "Then let's go dance."

"Anything for you, kitty-chan."

They moved to the dance floor where other people were dancing just as the song 'Too Much Of Heaven' had finished. The DJ there was obviously an Eiffel 65 fan as the following song is 'Move Your Body'. The two redheads let the rhythm take over them and moved their bodies to the beat of the song sensually.

--------------------

"KYAAA!" An unknown chibi plopped down into the pool from the high 'ceiling' above the cave, straight into the deep waters. A resonating thought passed through the heads of our five talented Gundam pilots, 'what now!'. They had gone through multiple killer booby traps that would have left a full grown adult with broken limbs and a serious mental trauma.

Seconds later, a tightly clenched fist protruded from the water. They stared as only the middle finger popped up and cringed when a blood curdling shriek rang out "SEL–CHAAN!" the fist sank back in and only bubbles floated up to the surface of the water.

"Hey, did that girl drown or something?" Duo asked cautiously. "Of course not! You dimwit!" the voice rang out again. Heero snorted angrily at the last word. Immediately, they were swept up to shore by a strangely large bubble wave.

It was then that they finally got a good look at who and what the source of that reply was. It was a surprisingly short girl with waist length hair and she wore a peculiar blue elf outfit (those with tinkling bells everywhere). Upon reaching the shore, the girl stood up and started digging into her pocket.

With a triumphant "Aha! Found it!" she pulled out a blue coloured packet that had a note attached, it read, 'Air filled rubber boat, DO NOT poke'. She threw it into the water and with a loud 'poof!' it magically transformed into a boat.

She hopped on and turned to them, "Well, are you all getting on or not?" she called. They made a beeline for the boat and climbed on. Once they got on, they heard a few muttered curses that seemed to be directed at "Sel–chan". They seated themselves onto the five cushions in the boat and she started up the boat which amazingly, had a motor attached to it.

She turned to them and sat down on her own cushion. "Sorry for yelling at you just now. That was because Somebody," she paused to glare at the ceiling, "decided to shove me down here. Anyway, I'm Yumeshi-chan and I was not supposed to, but am going to send you to the Pub. It may be a bumpy ride later on," she paused again and eyed Duo's hand which was ever so close to her hip, "and watch your hands, in case they get bitten off."

Half an hour later and we see our peaceful little group bobbing harmlessly in the rubber boat. Quatre felt a light but freezing cold substance on his head and with the curiosity of a tabby, looked up. The cold substances were parts of icicle shards that were precariously hanging from the ceiling.

"What the...?" Yumeshi-chan murmured and pulled out her handy remote controller. There was a little sticker that read, 'Booby Trapz' and had rows of tiny coloured buttons on it. Each button had a tiny label.

"Maze 01, Candies, Pail o' water, Rubber spikez..." Trowa quietly read out.

With another glare, this time directed at Trowa, Yumeshi-chan pulled the remote controller closer so that only she could read it. She read through the labels and finally pushed a red button. Nothing happened. The boys could almost see the '?' sign on her head. Pressing harder on the button, Yumeshi-chan waited.

Again nothing happened and she started to press the button over and over again. She pressed so hard that one could almost see the little red button clinging frantically for its life on the remote controller.

Finally, she stopped torturing the poor little button and slumped against her cushion. "Oh well, it really is going to be very bumpy later..." she sighed.

--------------------

"I can't believe you two ended the fight with scissors-paper-stone." Ken laughed rudely at his boyfriend and the scarlet head man who kissed him accidentally earlier on.

"Well Hidaka-san, they did fight for almost half an hour with no breaks in between."

Gojyo looked at his boyfriend sulkily, "Hakkai, are you seriously my boyfriend?"

"Of course, Gojyo. Who else do you sleep with?" Hakkai replied amiably.

Gojyo swept him into an embrace and kissed him soundly before replying sexily, "Nobody else is as good as you are in bed, so why bother to?"

"Good point." The brunette smiled and returned the kiss with as much passion.

"Now I understand why Omi was grumbling about our kissing just now." Youji grinned at Ken who was blushing cutely while staring at the smooching couple, which turns out to be an irresistible sight to him.

He bent down and caught Ken's lips before the boy notice what happened and when he did, participated with much enthusiasm.

After the two couples finally broke off their kisses and was trying to get their breath, the dart-throwing assassin of Weiss and his telekinetic boyfriend popped up soundlessly behind Ken and Youji, motioned for the companions of Sanzo to keep quiet and...

"BOO!"

"Argh!" Ken and Youji jumped so high in the air that they hit their heads on the ceiling (which was not low at all) and landed back quite safely on the ground right between the two pair of laughing maniacs. "Ouch!"

At the point, Omi and Nagi were laughing so hard that one was rolling on the floor, occasionally banging it with his fist and the other was wiping tears from his eyes while trying to stop his jaw muscle from getting cramps.

As for Hakkai and Gojyo, they signaled goodbye to Youji and Ken after they curbed their laughing but couldn't help grinning as they went off to join the 'corrupted monk' and 'stupid monkey'.

It took a while for Omi and Nagi's laughter to subside. "Gomen, Youji-kun. It was too hard to resist."

"Glad you are having fun, Omi." Youji grumbled, rubbing the bump on his head. "Didn't know that you like pranks."

"Not really. Now let's go back to our seat, shall we?"

--------------------

Inside the bar, the bartenders privately enclosed the area and did some serious chat between themselves.

"Kiana went to 'play' with the florists and travellers and the pilots are currently being welcomed by Yume-chan. That leaves me, Xendal and Quen." A teenage girl pointed out solemnly to the group gathered around her.

"Leaves us with what?" An incredibly beautiful looking man with dark golden hair glared ungentlemanly at the culprit of his sufferings, the girl who just spoke.

The girl blinked seemingly innocently at the fierce yet darkly gorgeous man in front, "With welcoming the other guests, Xendal dear."

Xendal, the man whose immense power caused world-wide panic in his homeland, could feel cold shivers running down his back. He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and saw that the hand belongs to his dearest brother, who was looking so sympathetically at him that he almost awarded him with a punch.

"Sel-chan, save your ideas for our darling guests." Kiana, the girl who sent the pair of arguing playboys to the battle arena spoke up for her future nephew-in-law. As for her future husband, Long Lei is busy trying to do a french braid with her impossibly long hair.

With an expression of 'okay, you win', Seluna glanced reluctantly at her 'object of interest' before she continued, "I thought it over and decided that I will go play with the fire demon and his fox while you two," she paused and stared at her 'previous object of interest' and his brother, "will get to vent your whatever frustration with the larger group of people."

Before his already-not-too-happy brother could protest, Quen smiled politely, "Thanks for thinking for us, Sel-chan. We will have fun later."

"I'm sure of it. Anyway Kiana-chan, you won't mind bartending, right?" Seluna turned her attention to her beautiful 'twin'.

"No, I won't mind. I still won't miss anything nice even though I'm here, no?" Kiana smirked in a most sensual manner as her eyes flashed gold which no one missed.

"Yup, you are very right." Seluna grinned with anticipation as she vanished from the bar.

Before poor Xendal even have time to grumble, his 'loving' brother gripped him by his arm and the both of them disappeared after Quen gave a quick nod to the pair of lovers left.

Snuggling into Long Lei's arms as he finished the braid, Kiana gave him a playful nip on his lips, "Now, let's watch them create havoc."

--------------------

"Why do I have to be here? And in these clothes too." Hiei eyed the sleeveless black shirt and jeans for the same color chosen by Kurama distastefully. No, he has no complains about the Youko's fashion sense, which is very good, as shown by the light green Chinese robe that brought out Kurama's bright green eyes perfectly, he is just unhappy that he doesn't get to wear his usual clothing. But he's consoled by the fact that he is allowed to have his sword with him.

"Because our invitation specified that you have to wear something else other than your normal clothes, although I have no idea why." Kurama remembered how the words suddenly appeared at the bottom of the invitation while he was reading it. He is secretly grateful for those words, however, because in his opinion, Hiei looks absolutely great in these new clothes, even though they are black, the only shade Hiei wear.

The younger boy scowled, "Maybe I should just back to Makai and skip this stupid thing."

"Are you sure?" Kurama glanced at his lover who is looking at the entrance of the dimension, a rather unusual big tree set in this forest environment. He sighed and hung his head, "Then I can't have a taste of the nice sweet ice I tried last week."

"Sweet ice? There's sweet ice here?" Hiei turned and stared at Kurama, eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Yes, but since we are going back..." Kurama sighed again 'dejectedly'.

"No, I am not going back. I'm going for this Valentine Special Programme." Hiei said determinedly, then he narrowed his eyes. "Kurama... you are acting, right?"

Kurama looked up, emerald eyes shining with innocence even though a pair of anime-type fox ears had appeared on his head. "No, I'm genuinely upset to have to go without eating the banana-split AG Pub has."

"Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei smiled lightly at his Youko lover, a very rare sight even to Kurama. "Let's go then."

Side by side, chatting about little things such as Makai plants and treasures, the pair of demonic lovers strolled almost leisurely on the forest path, in the direction of the entrance of AG Pub as Kurama had remember, until they are interrupted by a soft sound.

"Meow."

The two looked up and saw a black kitten with white paws, white ears and a white ring at the tip of his tail on a tree beside the path, looking extremely adorable and cuddly. Its long black tail swished from one side to another as its light green eyes examined Kurama and Hiei exquisitely. With another contented 'meow', the kitten jumped off the tree and came up to Kurama, rubbing affectionately at his leg, occasionally staring up with large green eyes.

With a smile, Kurama bent down and scratched the underside of the kitten's throat, making it purr loudly. Hiei merely stood beside his boyfriend and watched the exchange between the fox demon and the cat, which had taken to pawing at Kurama's slender hands.

Suddenly, the kitten jumped back and sat up, blinking at Kurama as it rubbed one front paw on its face, showing the ring it has got around the white paw. The redhead looked down to find the ring Hiei gave him as a birthday present has disappeared, and looked up to see the kitten blinked naughtily at him before running speedily further down the path.

"I saw that." Hiei's voice sounded as Kurama stood up, dusting himself as he looked puzzledly at the direction the young cat disappeared to.

"That kitten is not a normal cat." Staring at his empty finger, the fox demon observed. "Who would have thought, a cat spirit on the path to AG Pub."

"Let's find that kitten and get back your ring." Just as Hiei is about to follow the small animal with his amazing speed, a clear female voice boomed out from nowhere.

"Yes, you will find the kitten and get back Kurama's ring, but do it with a simple no-cheating-with-speed-and-special-abilities hide-and-seek. The kitten and the ring are at different location, find them both and bring the kitten to the entrance of the pub. Oh, you have to do it together and do NOT hurt the kitten, or else no banana-split for you!"

Silence followed for a few moments, until finally Kurama blinked and said, "Okay... that's Seluna's voice, wonder what she is doing inside this fic."

"Seluna?" Hiei's voice spelled confusion and displeasure, "One of the writers of this fic?"

"Yeah, she frequents AG Pub quite a lot... something to do with the exams and stress of her world." Kurama shared what he heard from the characters of other anime with his lover. "Maybe she decided to do author insert?"

"Hn. Things crazy people like her will do." The fire demon rolled his eyes and muttered his comment.

"I heard that I heard that!" Return of the loud voice. "Don't make me add things you won't like into the fic. Now time is running out, do the hide-and-seek quick! Chop chop!"

"Weird." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and nodded firmly once, before they set off to find the kitten which they soon learns that it's very fond of being elusive and Kurama's precious ring, which is hidden at a location almost as troublesome as the young feline.

--------------------

"Are you nuts Tamahome? You are telling us that you have been sleeping with Nakago for quite some time! What about Miaka!" With a face as red as his hair from anger, Tasuki had to be restrained by Chichiri to stop him from flying at the source of his anger, one Tamahome who is being held protectively in the arms of the arrogant blond general Nakago.

Tamahome sulked uncharacteristically, "Miaka is the one who dumped me for the Seiryuu maiden Yui, in case you haven't notice yet, redhead."

"Now now Tama-chan, she did set us up together afterall, with Yui-sama's help of course." The Seiryuu Seishi murmured as he bent his head down and buried his face in Tamahome's soft silky hair.

"Ahem, Shall we get going now? We are going to be late." Emperor Saihi coughed politely and remind his companions gently and firmly. His strong arms are wrapped around the slim waist of a purple hair Seishi who is smiling at him adoringly.

"Tasuki, let's go na no da." Chichiri tugged at his fuming lover, his smiling face held a small frown. "I sensed some people approaching-"

"You no da." A cheerful male voice finished Chichiri's statement for him. The Seishis (including Nakago) turned instantly to look at the two newcomers cautiously as they had not been able to sense their approach.

"Who are you?" Tasuki demanded impolitely before anyone can stop him.

"I'm Quen, and this is my brother, Xendal." Quen, the one with the cheerful voice, bowed his head politely, surprising everyone (except Xendal) with the faint royal and elegant air around him. Xendal, on the other hand, exuded a dark aura of a dangerous predator and sensual desires even though his red and blue double colored eyes were fixed on the group of people with boredom. "We are the bartenders for this occasion."

"I suppose you are here to pick us up because we are late?" Nakago asked smoothly, blue eyes showing some of his amusement and a lot of wariness about the pair of brothers.

Xendal smirked, and his deep pleasant voice came out for the first time, "Actually, you are right. But let's quote the overall-in-charge person, I could 'vent my frustration' before leading you guys to AG Pub."

"Xen, you won't be so unkind as to neglect me, will you?" Quen winked playfully at his elder brother without looking out of his age. The one with uniquely colored eyes sighed with mock exasperation before nodding with a cheeky and wolfish grin.

"Of course not, Quen." As the last syllabus falls, Xendal started moving, and when everyone realized that he's no longer where he was, he was standing right behind Hotohori, eyeing the royalty's back appreciatively. "Nice figure you have there. I'm kind of jealous of Nuriko."

The Seishis whirled around and stared at Xendal, then at Quen, in alarm. "Such speed... who exactly are you guys!"

"Sorry, but it really doesn't concern you." Quen looked genuinely apologetically at them as he moved to stand beside his elder brother gracefully. "Now, excuse us."

With a smile that could be a twin of Hakkai's, Quen cupped his hands together and created a light web that quickly grew to surround them all. Xendal's thin lips pulled themselves a little wider as he waved a punch at Tasuki, one with the speed of normal humans.

"Look out!" Chichiri extended his staff to block off the punch aimed at his lover and caught sight of Quen's low kick just in time to move away, but not in time to prevent Tasuki from being floored. The rest of the Seishis (including Nakago, of course) quickly joined in to help their companions out.

And so, a fight ensued in the Anything Goes Dimension, outside AG Pub.

--------------------

"Had fun?" Lying flat on her stomach on a sofa bed that she 'summoned', swinging her legs every now and then, Seluna looked up and beamed at the two who just returned. On the floor beside her sat Yumeshi-chan who finally forgave her sister for the mean trick that was played on her and is currently providing Seluna with very creative ideas for some things they are planning.

The leader of LingYi and her boyfriend looked up from another sofa bed, which they were sharing for the convenience of eating the single rosy red apple in Kiana's hands. Both raised their eyebrows when their eyes met the sight of Xendal rubbing at what looks like the beginning of a bruise on his cheek.

To their utmost surprise, Xendal showed no sign of anger at all and instead, his thin lips moved to show a row of nice white teeth that will drive a snowman into shame. In other words, he grinned, happily, and spoke, his tone equally happy as his grin, "We had a hell of a good time. The blond general has a damn strong punch when he's bloody jealous. I never knew fighting them could be this much fun!"

Quen rolled his eyes at his brother's mixture of childishness and vulgarities, but still, his own lips were curved into a soft smile, which is mirrored by Long Lei and the girl on his lap. They knew well that this is Xendal's unique way of expressing his happiness, which is quite rare because he is usually not satisfied enough to be happy.

"See, I knew you would be happy after one good fight." Seluna piped up smugly, as she demonstrated the highest level of multi-tasking, typing into her laptop, munching on potato chips, humming some songs she likes very much and looking like a pleased cat at Xendal, all the while swinging her legs.

"Yes yes, Your Cleverness oh Great Seluna." Xendal bowed deeply, with every grace of a gentleman that is spoilt by the perfectly impish grin on his face. Tickled by Xendal's sudden good humor, Seluna nearly choked on her potato chips and turned a bright red to keep from laughing out.

When she finally calmed down, she caught a glimpse of shiny golden hair that belongs to a very bad-tempered monk, and that, set her mind back to track. "Okay, since everyone is here, let's get the program going. We can't have our guest waiting all night. Prepare the stuff, Yume-chan. Long Lei, can you play one last song and announce that we are going to start? Xendal, let me brief you on what you will be doing. Minna, let's make this good!"

--------------------


	2. Break the Ice

**Valentine's Special**

Author's Notes

Warning: This fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. And it's slightly lime-ish, meaning it contains a some hint of sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: None of the anime characters belong to me, I'll be rich if they do. However, my own inserted characters are mine mine mine! Steal and die die die! And may you be stuck in whatever hell purgatory negative karma that you believe in and never get unstuck! Muahahahahah...! And about the battle arena design, I took it from my very favorite game: RedMoon Online. I described it out into words so the design does not belong to me at all.

Seluna says: This fic is a collaboration between me and Yumeshi, and we were thinking of throwing a lot a lot of bishies together for Valentine's Day. We are terribly late on updating, meeting neither the original intended date or the valentine's day. But oh well.

Chapter 2 – Break the Ice

"Boom!" The once noisy pub suddenly became deathly quiet. Suddenly, yelps of pain could be heard from behind the stage. "Sel-chan watch where you step!" a girlish voice, which was rather familiar to five certain gundam pilots, rang out.

"My dear lovely handsome good-looking bishounens, welcome to AG Pub!" A clear female voice boomed throughout the pub. It seemed as though the whole room was surrounded by micro-phone speakers and echoes could still be clearly heard even after the speech had ended for five seconds.

"Restrain yourself, Sel-chan. You're going to scare them away." That girlish voice whispered very audibly to the person who spoke and screeched even more audibly at someone right after the echoes died down. "Xendal! Don't pull my hair!"

"Yeah, stop it Xendal." The person who did the welcoming speech muttered with a hint of annoyance before snapping her fingers, illuminating the darkened room with soft pale pink light.

And to add to the anime character guests' horror, the walls and ceilings of the once perfect normal pub are now decorated with patterns of heart shapes and real mistletoes.

Gasps of horror and surprise could be heard everywhere. Murmurings rose as the crowd suddenly closed up together, slowly and cautiously. It seemed that they were all determined to avoid the mistletoes at all cost.

Most of the crowd that is, as two redheads suddenly appeared out of the mass of bishies. One of the two was enthusiastically dragging the struggling other to a particularly big mistletoe in the middle of the room.

Another round of gasps came about as the one with hair let down in masses plastered his lips onto his partner's with such force that it was a surprise they did not fall to the ground immediately. Said redhead proceeded to ravish his lover on spot.

Silence once again dominated the now pink room. It dragged on for at least 3 minutes until they finally parted gasping for air.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, cheering and congratulating the brave couple. However, the cheering got very abruptly interrupted by a single syllabus that carried the raging emotions and volume of a tidal wave.

"SCHU!"

"Yes darling?"

"Why did you have to do that!" The fuming redhead started furiously, following the other unconsciously as he tried to move away.

He was about to continue his raging when he found his mouth once again invaded and thoroughly conquered. He struggled for a while but finally gave in and kissed back. Fingers moved up and down his back as he proceeded to wrap his long arms around the other.

After they had finally released each other, a lovely male voice with slight amusement coughed and interrupted the heated moment.

"That was a great show, but I'm afraid we have to get the show on the road. I apologize for my interruption and please relax while our two hosts brief you on the programs for today." Quen smiled charmingly at the couple who seemed entangled with each other and walked back to the bartenders' area.

There, four other faces looked more than merely amused and one face is flaming red and swallowing hard, leading to a round of teasing that irritated the owner of the apple red face.

"Alright already!" Said owner of the apple red face exclaimed loudly as she raised the microphone that suddenly appeared on her hand to the chibi beside her.

"I'm Yumeshi, one of your hosts for today, just call me Yume-chan. I am going to introduce our co-workers to you all." The chibi beamed.

""This is Seluna, my sister and your other host." She said as she gestured to the red-faced girl clad in blue cheongsam with her hair tied into a high ponytail.

"This pair of lovers here are Kiana and Long Lei." She turned to the couple only to find them in the middle of a very passionate kiss.

Turning to a tomato like her co-host, she quickly turned to the next pair, "This two are Xendal and Quen. The four of them will be your bartenders."

She passed the microphone to Seluna and turned to sit back down, just in time to see Kiana's tongue flick across Long Lei's lips and earned herself another shade of crimson red on her face and an all too close nose bleed.

"Okay people, listen up. We are going to play Icebreaker, followed by Scavenger Hunt. Since there are so many of you here, we decided to divide you guys into three groups, led by Yume-chan, Xendal and me. Yume-chan will take Group one, Xendal group two and I will take the last group." Seluna announced, her blush fading.

As soon as her speech ended, a holographic image appeared with the lists of the of the names of the members in the three groups. A few seconds later, the once quiet pub erupted into a loud cacophony of angry protests when the guests found out that they were all separated from their lovers.

Looking very cheerful and out of character for a person who had been blushing tomato minutes ago, Yume-chan snapped her fingers and silenced the whole crowd. She then stuck out an open palm towards Seluna who not so happily slapped a five dollar note onto it.

"Sel-chan and I had a bet on whether there will be a wet market when you people discovered our deliberate group placing." She happily explained. It was obvious who the winner was.

The loser of said bet was not a good loser at all and snapped at the crowd," I want you all to get into your groups now in one minute and if anyone is not in their own group by the end of it, I'll have the person to strip down till their underwear. Now move!"

The crowd immediately took off, scrambling to their group area which was not hard to find as they were labeled by huge neon signs.

Seluna was not even up to half of the minute when she saw three straight lines standing behind the neon signs. "Drats, I was hoping to catch someone late..." she muttered before going off to her own group.

Thus, the first item of the program began. The grouping were as follows:

Group One: Chichiri(Leader), Tsukiyono Omi(Assistant Leader), Fujimiya Aya, Kurama, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Cho Hakkai and Nakago.

Group Two: Heero Yuu(Leader), Sanzo(Assistant Leader), Sha Gojyo, Naoe Nagi, Hidaka Ken, Tasuki, Nuriko and Trowa Barton.

Group Three: Duo Maxwell(Leader), Hotohori(Assistant Leader), Tamahome, Son Goku, Kudoh Youji, Schuldich, Hiei and Treize Kushrenada.

"Don't worry we had Quen who is the most unbiased person in our group to do the choosing of leaders." Yume-chan added and passed the microphone to Seluna who read out the rules of the game with unhealthy enthusiasm.

"You will be given five minutes to mix around with your group to know all the known names, alias and codenames," she paused to glance at the people from Weiss Kreuz, "boyfriend, anime origin, likes and dislikes of your group members. After that, everyone will be questioned randomly about another person in their group and when there are wrong or no answers, penalty will be given."

She then grinned maniacally and whistled. Immediately, a man appeared onto the stage holding a huge mug of bubbling purple concoction. The crowd all stared at the mug in mixed fascination and horror. "Your penalties shall be issued by Inui Sadahara from Prince of Tennis. The amount of his penal tea that you will drink will be according to the amount of wrong answers you give." her face broke into a perfectly imitated full-blown smile of the tensai in Prince of Tennis, "Now let the game begin!"

A grinning Seluna blew a shrill whistle to signal the start of the game and as expected, chaos ensued as the bishonens crowded together to start their ten minutes socializing.

The three in-charges moved to their respective group and listened to the hurried conversations with very amused smiles on their faces.

Yumeshi was enlarging her ear to the size of a trumpet, literally since it is in Anything Goes dimension, to hear what was going on in her group. Certain things she heard made her almost burst out into an authentic roar of laughter. Things like, " What saiyuki?", " You have cat names?", "Hey! Your name's a girl's one!", "Quatre-san, please repeat your name, it is just so long...", "Please repeat your lover's name Fujimiya-san, I can't seem to be able to pronounce it." her personal favourite was " Women are weak, men with women's names are even weaker." That comment had almost caused a certain Gundam Wing pilot to get beheaded.

She returned back to her seat on the stage to chat with Xendal and Seluna who had already settled back there.

"Yo!" She greeted casually as she sat down. Her eyebrows shot up when she actually saw unconcealed mirth on Xendal's face.

"What's up?" she asked in surprise as he almost gave out a giggle, a giggle! From the infamous scowler of their group! She almost fainted at that, but managed to control herself.

"He said wouldn't tell me until you returned.." Seluna grumbled as she glared at Xendal.

"You should have heard what some of them asked..." Xendal began and proceeded to laugh out while he sent several comments from certain few members of his group to Yumeshi and Seluna's mind.

To say that those comments were hilarious was an understatement. To prove it, Seluna who had been grumbling earlier on had burst into a river of laughter and sunk to the ground, pounding her fist against the ground. Everyone turned their heads to look incredulously at the laughing trio who took no notice and continued to laugh even louder.

They finally stopped laughing five minutes later. It wasn't long before a typical school bell kind of ring sounded in the hall.

"Alright, times up!" Yumeshi announced as she stood up from her seat which she had climbed back to sit on after laughing.

Seluna climbed up her chair, clutching to her aching stomach, her face twitching from her effort to stop laughing. It didn't help that the smirking guy beside her is still repeating the funniest comments in her head.

As she struggled very hard to keep from howling with laughter again, Yumeshi had already made their grudging guests separate reluctantly and sit on the chairs that were just created in the group areas. The older writer was about to get up when Inui, who was watching by the side all the while, came over and whispered a few things into her ear.

Seluna smiled, very very happily and too innocently. It's the sort of smile that reminded Inui, the spectacles wearing data collector of Seigaku, of their team's prodigy again. Apparently, the author has been drooling over the good-looking sadistic tensai for too long, as she had already beamed a few smile of the same fashion.

Ignoring Inui's whispering of 'data. Ii data', Seluna cleared her throat, loudly and cheerfully announced, "We are going to add two new rules. If the number of wrong answers exceeds seven there will be an extra punishment for the whole group. Every member of that group will have to drink a cup of..." Inui helpfully produced a jug filled with liquid, the dread vinegar drink that knocked even the most resistant Fuji Syusuke unconscious. "... this. The same goes for the next rule, except, you only have to do so if you reach wrong answer number ten. Also your group in charge is going to have a cup of it with you. After all, its one for all and all for one!"

The hosts and bartenders were immediately gifted with the view of a spread of green-looking faces. The chibi author was openly chuckling as she turned and gave her elder sister thumbs-up. She then turned to sea of green and grinned out the instructions to start the next part of the Icebreaker. "Okay, now we are going to start the question asking. The person the red light shines on will be asked a question about the person the blue light shines on. Clear?"

"This is so troublesome. Just like that stupid onna to think of something like that." Someone from the guest grumbled softly, but nevertheless, it was heard by the chibi on the chair.

"One more word, Justice Boy. ONE... MORE... WORD." Yumeshi narrowed her eyes and glared daggers, literally, towards the speaker who avoided the sharp objects rather hastily. The girl leered menacingly at the guests, "Was my instructions clear?"

All the bishounens could do nothing but nod very quickly in reply. Yumeshi then pulled a large grin and looked happily at the Quen. "Which group to start first?"

The calm bartender took a slow sip from his drink and delivered the one word of doom with a gentle gentle, over-gentle smile. "Third."

In between a certain chibi and a smirking handsome guy, Seluna rubbed her hands in glee and eyed her group with an expression that sent chills and insects running up and down the bishounens' spines. "Don't worry, the lights are perfectly random, so is the question choosing machine."

She pointed at the large white screen that appeared on an empty area with a loud 'poof'. On the screen, words saying 'Icebreaker, Group 3' can be seen clearly.

"Now," Seluna grinned in a sugar-high manner at the screen. "Fire away!"

Two sounds of "Ping!" could be heard as the red and blue lights lit upon command. The first pair of victims of the questions, Kudou Yohji and Hiei, responded with a sigh and a "hmph!" respectively. The question then appeared on the screen. Only one could be seen, "Full name". Yohji thought for a moment before hesitantly answering " Hiei of the Koorimes". The Wrong Answer Bell™ beeped before handing Yohji his drink of the day.

Eyebrows raised everywhere and Yume-chan hastily explained, "We forgot to tell you that the answering system is rather strict. The sensors had already picked up what each and everyone of you had said during the five minutes and our hardworking bartenders have already pieced in all the information. So if anyone doesn't give the exact answer, which for Hiei's case is 'Jaganshi Hiei of the Koorimes', you will get a wrong."

Immediately after Yume-chan had finished, a gagging sound could be heard and a green Yohji could be seen, lying on his chair which had lowered its back to become a bed. An empty cup which had the word punishment written on it could be seen lying on the floor.

Gasps of shock and horror could be heard from every direction. Pale faces got whiter than paper, surprise became horror as everyone witness the prowess of Inui's formidable concoction.

The hall was silent for a minute until the inwardly giggling hosts decided to resume the game. It carried on for half an hour until the last candidate in the group was questioned.

Seluna could be seen gripping on a rosary with her face as white as a sheet. Her co-host on the other hand, was cackling outright. This was the climax of the game. Seluna's fate would be decided by this unfortunate bishounen. If he got the answer right, he would, of course, save her. But if he got it wrong, there would be the devil's price to pay...

Schuldich gulped, an action that is very un-Schuldich like. But one cannot blame him, for he is under a lot of pressure which came mostly from the pale as ghost in-charge that is mumbling some sort of a prayer with his name, with a -sama honorific attached, constantly repeated.

He glanced at the man who was handing out the punishment and he fought to not gulp again. He had not expect the hosts to be as cruel as to prevent his telepathy from working. The sudden 'shut-down' was quite an impact to his poor fragile mind and he just couldn't adjust quick enough to remember anything that was said during the socializing time.

He sighed, another action that could never be found on him and looked very slowly towards the person in question and the white screen of doom, which is showing, in capital letters, big bold font and a evil looking smiley face, these words:

'ANIME ORIGIN'

Schuldich's face muscles twitched involuntarily as he glanced towards the blue haired boy with a 'oni' sign on his forehead. He suppressed an urge to look towards the punishment again lest he turned green like before. The telepath... err... without his telepathy, took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply. Then, he answered.

"Yu Yu Hakusho."

The German carrot top didn't need the Wrong Answer Bell™ to know that he got the answer wrong as eight very loud and resigned groans sounded from his group members and their in-charge who is on the verge of fainting from shock. Schuldich, broke the record and did something else one won't ever see him do. He fell to his knees with a chalk white face.

To add to the group's misery, one very happy chibi burst out into very cheerful giggles and very loudly announced their very bad scores and punishments. Those who were not green, or white, or blue, had chosen one of the colors to represent their feelings. The colors got worst when one very villainy looking Inui Sadahara walked over and placed two cups of the stinking vinegar drink into each of the group members hands, one cup in front of the trembling Seluna and three cups in front of the Schwarz telepath.

After a prolonged period of silence which is followed by chanting of 'why are we waiting', nine screams, howls, screech, whatever formed the ultimate cacophony of the tortured.

The game proceeded on, after the all-too-happy chibi forcefully woke the unconscious group three members who still looked vaguely green in the face. The same could be said for the unfortunate co-host who is in charge of them. Seluna looked begrudgingly at her group and glared at her giggling sister before she asked Quen for the next group to be tortu- eh... to play the game.

"Second." The younger of the brother bartenders delivered another word of doom as he sipped his tea elegantly. His brother, said in-charge of the group with impending doom, sent his nonchalant brother a vicious glare with his double-colored eyes before he reluctantly continued the game.

What got the ball to continue rolling was the loud "Ping!" that lit above two unfortunate contestants in the second group. Hidaka Ken and Heero Yuy got hit with the question of 'boyfriend'.

The question flashed onto the screen and Ken cheered, "Hey I remember this one!" he bounced in his seat and after a minute of thumping on the poor chair, he finally gave the answer enthusiastically.

"Door Maxell!"

There was utter silence as the whole crowd waited for the results. A few seconds later, the ring came. It was the Wrong Answer Bell™. Grumbles rose from the crowd that the machinery was malfunctioning and a chibi immediately hastened to silence them.

"I'm sorry we forgot to inform you that the machine is also very strict when it comes to pronunciation. For Ken's case, he pronounced the name 'Duo Maxwell' wrong so its still a wrong even if he got the correct answer! If you want to, please refer computer pad at the armrest of each of your seats to read all the rules and regulations of the game." she explained and literally slumped back down on the comfortable couch which her co-host had pulled out from nowhere.

The poor brunette who was under the red light had no choice but to resign to his unfortunate fate and gulped down the liquid. His tortured scream could be heard echoed all over the hall and winces from his teammates could be seen clearly by everyone including the bartenders and hosts who only grinned wider.

The game continued on just as it had with the first group until it reached the 11th contestant who happened to be a grumpy blond monk. The person in question was unfortunately unknown to him in all aspects. He had afterall not been paying too much attention to his group members during the 5 minutes of interaction.

The question flashed evilly in front of him and as he had no answer to provide, his only words were, "Give me that drink."

His fellow group members all groaned when they heard that for they had been keeping count on the number of wrongs they had gotten and his wrong just contributed to their current total of seven wrongs. That only meant that they were all in for another cup of the vile concoction.

The blond's reaction was, to put simply, intriguing. He was the first person in the crowd who had already drunk the liquid to keep silent all the way through the torture of the its journey towards his poor stomach. The feat that can only be accomplished by Fuji Syusuke. Though he did follow the tennis genius' example and fell unconscious seconds later with a green face.

The hosts' only reaction to that was to raise their glasses of wine, which came out of nowhere together with the couch, as a mock salute and fall back again to their couch cheering.

Thus the game continued and ended with a result tying with that of Seluna's group's. Xendal was of course subjected to the bubbling liquid to which he broke the record by not fainting or making any noise and only changing into a vivid shade of green and collapsing weakly back to his chair.

It was then finally Yume-chan's group's turn and the chibi immediately held up a huge flag which had the words "Go team, Go!" painted on it. She waved the flag enthusiastically at her group cheering at the top of her voice, without the microphone of course, and left it floating in midair like a banner when the game officially continued again.

The infamous red and blue lights then made their appearances above the heads of a blue haired monk and a bishounen who had flaming red hair cascading down his back respectively.

The question flashed on the huge white screen with huge capital lettered words, "Anime Origin."

The monk immediately answered without hesitation, "Yu Yu Hakusho." He was immediately answered with the Correct Answer Bell™.

A cheer immediately erupted from his group as they congratulated Chichiri, their lucky candidate. A minute later, they were all seated back at the seats when the game continued on. It took them less than half an hour to reach their last and final candidate, Omi Tsukiyono, the residential chibi in Weiss Kreuz and Nakago, the person in question.

They both looked up as the word "Boyfriend." Imprinted itself on the screen. Omi gave a relieved sigh as he realized the simplicity of the question.

"Tamahome." He said as he gave Nakago a thumbs up. The Right Answer Bell™ rang on cue and they sat back on their seats.

A typical school bell rang and Seluna stepped up again, her cheeks were slightly flushed perhaps from drinking the wine. She scrutinized the tiny card in her hand and finally read out the scores," First group, four wrongs and eleven rights." she paused and turned to give the chibi behind her a venomous glare to which the chibi retorted, her words slightly slurred, "It'sh not moi fault that the people in moi group have great memory and a good team spirit y'know!"

Seluna did not reply but only turned back and read out the results of the other teams, "Group two and three are tied with ten wrongs and five rights." She reported grumpily and went back to her couch to pull out another bottle of wine which she unceremoniously dumped down her throat while her co-host stepped forward to attend to the crowd.

"We shall now allow you to have a ten minutes break for those who drank the juice to recover and for you to interact with each other. However, you are not allowed to leave your group area and should you be caught breaking that rule, we shall have some real good fun torturing you publicly." she cheerfully announced and went back to her previous resting spot, allowing a noise barrier to cover the area she and her fellow bartenders and co-host were in.

--------------------


End file.
